All American Girl
by weepingwriter
Summary: And now he's wrapped around her finger, she's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl. Naley/Brucas One-Shot.


_Ok, so I got a little obbsessed with the song "All-American Girl" by Carrie Underwood the past two weeks. So finally I decided to write a little one-shot to the song. This has been bottled up in my mind for a little while now. Again with the crazy bus-slash-early dismissal cause of the snow storm that started and is still continuing as I type, I finally found time to type it out. I've been typing this since 2:30 and it is now almost 8:00. Long Long Long time to type. _

_Also it's kind of weird how I wrote things but it's how my mind works sometimes. The weirdest things come out. Crazy Huh? _

_Anywho I like to say I don't own a thing and what a shame. There would be only Brucas, Naley and if I'm in a good mood Jeyton. Of course with Chad and James shirtless. The song as I said before is by Carrie Underwood, (you should check it out. It's an awsome song. This coming form the girl who, as my friends say, only listen to I'm going to kill myself music.)_

_Summary: And now he's wrapped around her finger, she's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl. Naley/Brucas._

_Hehe, Happy (Early) Valentines Day! (Bahhumbug I hate lovey dovey holidays. They annoy me and my mind.)_

_Again. Enjoy. I'm still going. Last thing. Read and Review. I really love this one-shot and I hope you do too. Oh Yeah I should say that I changed the lyrics just a bit so they fit more with One Tree Hill and Brucas and Naley._

**All-American Girl**

By Denver

_Since the day they got married,  
He'd been playing for a little baby boy.  
Someone he could take fishing,  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy.  
He could already see him holding that trophy,  
Taking his team to state._

"Nathan I think your going to loose that bet." Haley smirked, a mother knows always.

"Bring it Hales. But remember if you do win you can pick out five new pairs of shoes, but it's not like you have enough anyway, But if it's I boy it's going to be named after the best basketball player ever." Nathan smirked.

"Oh you are so on." Haley said returning the smirk that took her about a month to get down, "Why in the world do you want to name your son Michael Jordan?"

"Cause he is awsome Hales. You have to think he is."

"I don't like basketball Nate. When have I ever? I just got stuck watching it by growing up with you." Haley laughed. She could tell Nathan was trying to get her mind off of the pain that kept rushing through out her body. This baby has to be out soon. She feels like a walking whale, she's so big.

"How can you say that Haley? Basketball is the best sport out there?"

"Really?" Haley questioned as she did the Haley one-eyebrow raise.

"Yep."

"So if it's a girl and she wants to be a cheerleader you would make her play basketball instead?"

"No daughter of mine is becoming a cheerleader!" Nathan said as Haley laughed, "What's so funny?"

"She's going to do what ever she wants to if it even is a girl."

"Noway!" Nathan demanded throwing his muscular arms in the air.

"Nathan let her choose what she wants." Haley laughed, "She'll choose what she likes and we can't pressure her like Dan did to you."

"Please Hales. We do not need a minni version of your sister Taylor!" Nathan pointed out knowing full well that his wife would agree with him. After all Taylor let's just say was known as the the town slut since high school.

"Fine, but if she wants to cheerlead you are going to be the one telling her she can't." Haley smirked.

"Fine. This baby must be a boy!" Nathan said as Haley stared at him.

"Why must it be a boy?" Haley smiled. She silently hoped for a boy cause Nathan would be way too overprotected if it was a girl.

"Cause I can actually do stuff with the boy that's fun compared to all the girly junk."

"Oh really? Like what Nate?"

"Um I don't know, maybe try fishing, and trying to let him get into the champs for basketball like I did."

"Since when do you fish?"

"I did put a try infront of that."

"I can't picture it Nate sorry but I cant." Haley laughed getting a pout from Nathan.

"That was mean Hales."

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,  
All those big dreams changed._

"Congradulations." The nurse said carrying a little thing wrapped in a blanket.

"Hah! You lose." Haley said sticking out her tongue at Nathan.

"Oh great! Remember I said resonable priced shoes Hales." Nathan said looking at his daughter, "She's beautiful."

"That she is." Haley smiled holding the little girl in her arms, "But we can't keep calling her 'she' Nate."

"Yeah I know." Nathan said.

"We should do what all those celbraties do."

"And whats that?" Nathan asked.

"Name her after where she was conseved."

"And where was that?"

"New York."

"There is no why am I naming her New York." Nathan said.

"I know that. I wouldn't either. Trust me. I was thinking Brooklyn." Haley said looking down at her daughter as the baby stared right up at her.

"I think it works and she likes it."

"Then Brooklyn it is, but since you can't name her Michael Jordan I'll let her have the middle name Jordan."

"Brooklyn Jordan Scott." Nathan said taking the little girl in his arms, "I think it's perfect."

"She already has you wrapped around her finger." Haley smiled.

"Oh god." Was all that Nathan could get out of his mouth.

"That could get a little dangerous for me later on." Haley said.

"You did good Hales."

"We did good Nate."

_And now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl._

"Daddy!" Brooklyn (if she's being yelled at, which was hardly ever) or Brooke (by Haley) or Brookie (by Nathan) called running into the house.

"Hey baby girl. How was your first day of kindergarden?" Nathan asked noticing she probably didn't like it since her cheeks where staind with tear marks.

"It was horrible I tell you. Daddy don't make me go back. I stay home with you and mommy." Brooke said doing the puppy eyes that the one time Taylor watched Brooke she learned it.

"See this is why Aunt Taylor can't babysitt anymore." Nathan pointed out.

"But I love Auntie Taylor."

"Brooklyn Jordan Scott I told you you're going back tomorrow." Haley said walking into the room.

"But mommy they mean."

"How are they mean Brookie?" Nathan asked pushing the hair falling in front of the six-year-olds face behind her ears.

"They say my names a boys name daddy! Brooklyn is not a boys name. Right?" Brooke said.

"Of course it's not Brooke." Haley said rubbing her daughters back, "Your named after a city."

"Really? Why?" Brooke said as her eyes lit up with happiness.

"Um…" Nathan said turning to Haley for this one since she kind of came up with the name.

"Because that's where I found out I was pregnant with you." Haley said putting it into the best words she could for telling a six-year-old.

"But why?"

"Because we wanted to remember it forever and a little gift we got from it. You Brookie." Nathan smiled.

"So my name's no boys name?"

"No it's not buttercup. It's special." Haley smiled at the dimpled smile forming on her daughters face. Where she got those dimples from is still a mystery to her.

"Can I still stay home tomorrow with you daddy?" Brooke asked looking at Nathan with puppy dog eyes that he can't say no too.

"Ok." Nathan said getting a stare from Haley.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Brookie."

"Brooklyn I already said you have to go to school tomorrow."

"But daddy said I didn't."

"That was after I said you had to." Haley pointed out. She hated being the bad parent but with Nathan wrapped around Brooke's little fingers she had to be it.

"She has a point Baby." Nathan said.

"I hate both of you!" Brooke pouted jumping off Nathan lap and stomping her way up the stairs to her room.

"Hales that was mean."

"Nathan that girl has you wrapped around her little fingers."

"But she hates us Haley."

"She'll get over it." Haley said not taking it too personal. She knew better then that.

"But Hales." Nathan said getting the eyes from Haley.

_  
Sixteen short years later,  
She was falling for the senior basketball star._

"Who is he Brooke?" Haley said noticing her daughter being so happy. Which was weird considuring Brooke usually thought Haley and Nathan or her two younger identical twin brothers were out to ruin her life.

"Who is who?" Brooke questioned with an one eyebrow raise she got from her mom.

"Don't play dumb with me Brooklyn." Haley said which made Brooke shiver every time she say Brooklyn, "I was once a high school girl like you."

"Yeah millions of years ago." Brooke whispered under her breath.

"I herd that." Haley smirked, perks of being a mother, you can hear anything, "Now tell me again who is he or I'll go tell your father that you have your belly button pierced." Haley smirked, some how Nathan still hasn't figured that out and it's been two months already how can he still not figure it out.

"He's on the basketball team Mom and he's a senior and asked me out? So can I go out with him tonight?"

"I'll talk to your dad about it." Haley said.

"But mom he's going to say no and you know it!" Brooke stomped like a little kid.

"Brookie's got a boyfriend! Brookie's got a boyfriend! Brookie's got a boyfriend! Brookie's got a boyfriend!" Sanged six-year-old twins James and Shane, "We're telling Dad!"

"Mom tell me again why I couldn't stay an only child? It was so much happier then." Brooke smirked as James and Shane stuck there tongues out at Brooke in response.

"James and Shane, first cut it out, second I don't see those toys cleaned up, third you are not telling him. I'll tell him when he gets home!" Haley yelled as both boys ran off into the family room to clean up the toys that where scatered about the room.

"Mom see this is why I want to kill them!" Brooke yelled running up the stairs to her room.

"Hey you." Nathan smirked walking into the house from the back door.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Shane yelled running into the kitchen.

"Hey buddy." Nathan said as the exact replica of Shane ran in.

"Guess what?" James asked.

"What?"

"Brookie has a boyfriend!" Shane cheered.

"Boys your room now!" Haley said pointing towards the stairs.

"But mommy." Shane pouted, just like the one that Nathan has.

"Shane go!" Haley yelled.

"Fine be a but face!" Shane pouted again stomping up the back stair case.

"Shane Daniel Scott!" Nathan yelled, jeez did that boy have an attitude problem and yet he's only six.

"Sorry."

"So my little girl is not going out with any boy!"

"Nate she's not a little girl anymore. She's sixteen. That's the same age we met."

"So what she's still young."

"Nate just let her go. You need to let her grow up a little."

"Fine. Just this once." Nathan said giving up. It was to give up or be annoyed till he did.

"Brooke! Get down here." Haley yelled with a smile on her face.

"So can I go out tonight with him?" Brooke asked being impationt.

"Yes but here are things I need to know. One you have to home by twelve at the latest. Two who is going."

"Me, Luke and a bunch of other cheerleaders and basketball players." Brooke said, "Thank you daddy. Thanks mom." Brooke said giving Nathan a hug hug and a kiss on the cheek and did the same for Haley.

"Now follow the rules and everything should be ok."

"I have to go get ready! OMG only two hours till we are going!" Brooke screamed.

"Aren't you going to eat with us Brooke?"

"Sorry daddy but we're getting pizza and then going to the movies."

"No making out in the movies!" Nathan said seriously as Haley laughed at him, "I'm not stupid Brookie I know what teens do in those movies. Trust me your mom and me did it to."

"Gross a picture that I really don't want to see." Brooke said grossly as she ran up stairs.

"Nice put that mental image in her head." Haley laughed kissing Nathan on the lips.

"Ewww!" James said walking down the stairs.

"Oh yeah?" Haley laughed putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah!" James said.

"Oh you better run buddy." Haley laughed chasing the giggling six-year-old around the kitchen.

_Before you knew it he was dropping passes,  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her._

"Hales they spend to much time together." Nathan complained walking up the stairs, since they got kicked out cause Brooke and Lucas decided to hang out.

"Oh Nate. She's growing up." Haley said.

"To fast. I want her to stay the young little girl that I loved so much and needed me for everything." Nathan complained.

"We still have two other ones Nate."

"But Jamie and Shane are different. They're boys. With the boys I won't be nervous to let them go date girls. But with Brooke I don't want her to get her heart broken."

"You just got to let her Nathan. It's part of life."__

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own,  
She said "Be honest, tell me what do you want?"  
And he said "Honey, you oughta know... Sweet, little, beautiful... one just like you. Oh a beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American..."_

"Lets just hope these two turn out just like you." Lucas smiled looking down at the baby and his arms then over at the baby in his wife's arms.

"They already look like me." Brooke smirked.

"That they do." Lucas laughed, "Let's just hope they turn out as perfect as you are Pretty Girl."

"I don't think I'm that perfect. But whatever." Brooke laughed. This was the life. Nothing could get better then what it is now.

_But now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American..._

_XXXX_

_Finally I finished. Yeppie and one tree hill is on soon. So excited. Well please read and review._

_Thanks for reading it all, Denver. _


End file.
